Mass Effect: Route of the Damned
by Knight5923
Summary: In my continuing FF series Shepard must gather the rest of his crew, grudgingly teaming up with a fair-weather ally to fight an old foe. If you enjoy my series, check out my youtube channel! Just search for Knight5923!
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Route of the Damned**

**Chapter 1**

Shepard shifted uncomfortably, sitting on the examination table of the Normandy's med bay. He eyed his neatly folded shirt and pants on the Doctor's desk, a thin pair of shorts the only thing defending his modesty. It had been nearly two weeks since his encounter with the Prothean Reaper called Forsaken, and Dr. Chakwas had insisted on a physical exam to assess his recovery.

Peering over his shoulder, he studied his ghostly reflection in the nearby window. The burst blood vessels in his eyes had healed, clearing the crimson veil that had once haunted them. The faint line of a surgical scar spread down one side of his abdomen, the only evidence of Chakwas' skillful resetting of his ribs.

Shepard looked past his reflection into the galley beyond and spotted Tali sitting at the mess' table, her bright eyes moving across his body. Noticing his attention, she embarrassedly turned back to the stack of datapads on the tabletop. Although he couldn't see it, he knew a bashful grin was spreading across her soft lips, causing him to follow suit.

His attention was drawn back into the room as Chakwas approached. She smiled warmly, noticing his distraction. She stepped in front of him a produced a small penlight. "If you'll look straight ahead, Commander." She said, her hand gently holding his chin. She raised the light to his face and swiftly shifted the beam across his eyes. "Very good …" She muttered to herself after several seconds. "I didn't think those red eyes suited you very well, anyways." Shepard smirked, but remained still. Chakwas tucked the light into her pocket and turned her attention to his chest. He fingers carefully traced the point of incision, gently probing his ribcage. Shepard fought back a grimace, the area still heavily bruised. The Doctor noticed his tensing muscles. "Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"Just a little tender." Shepard replied through clenched teeth.

Chakwas nodded. "Well, the bones seem to have knit together nicely. The pain should subside before too long." Her hand moved from his ribs to his left thigh, fingering the jagged scar left behind by a hunk of shattered Collector exoskeleton. "And this?" She inquired, gently massaging the injured tissue. "The nerve damage should be mostly healed by now. Any soreness or loss of function?

Shepard shook his head. "No, not much pain there at all. Still feels _a little_ weak, though."

Chakwas turned and walked to her desk. She scooped up his pants and tossed them to him. "Well, then … let's see you walk."

Shepard gladly slipped into his trousers and stood. He straightened his back, forcing the muscles in his left leg to comply. He slowly lumbered across the room, his strides rigid and uncomfortable. He turned to find Chakwas chuckling softly to herself. "Alright, alright …" She teased, "I'm _very_ impressed, you can relax now."

Shepard laughed softly, releasing the tension throughout his body. He casually walked over to the desk, a pronounced limp still evident in his gait. "So am I free of that damned leg brace?" He asked with a smile. "I seem healthy enough. What do you think, Doc?"

"What do I think?" She replied, picking up his shirt and tucking it into his hands. "I think those Reapers don't stand a chance, Commander."

A wide grin spread across Shepard's face as he pulled on his shirt. "A crippled former Alliance soldier versus an entire race of planet devouring machines?" He mused, heading towards the door. "Doesn't even seem like a fair fight, does it?"

Tali sat at a table in the mess hall, datapads fanned out before her. As she looked over the maintenance schedule for the upcoming week, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. A muscular arm slid around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against the seat's back in a warm embrace. She smiled and leaned her head against Shepard's arm. She heard as much as felt him gingerly kiss the top of her helmet. Although her immune system made their relationship complicated, Shepard had always treated her as he would were there no issue at all, and she loved him for it. Small things, like a kiss he knew she couldn't feel, but would appreciate all the same; the gentle caress of an arm, or squeeze of a hand, despite the course material of her enviro-suit.

She turned to see Shepard's head hovering over her shoulder. "So, what's the prognosis, Commander?" She asked coyly.

"Clean bill of health." He replied with a smile. "And you? How are you feeling?"

It had been over a week since she had last been intimate with Shepard. She had been stricken with a mild cold afterwards, from which she was still recovering. "I'm a little feverish still, but … it's a small price, and I'm glad to pay it." She assured him warmly, stroking his forearm.

Shepard squeezed tightly once more, then slipped into the seat beside her. "How're things down in engineering?"

Tali sighed. "Ever since we dropped off the slaves we freed from Fist at Omega, my workload's tripled. With her Cerberus blocks removed, EDI does an incredible job of keeping the systems in check, but when it comes to routine maintenance, I've only got two hands and I seem to get further behind every day."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Shepard asked earnestly.

Tali grinned. "Sure. Can you hand me the datapad with the diagram of the core's gravitation dampener?"

Shepard's hand hovered over the pile of datapads as he scanned through the various volumes. After several seconds, he withdrew his hand. "Umm … no, I can't" he replied sheepishly.

Tali giggled softly, patting his knee. "It's alright, I can make do. I just wish that Gabby and Donnelly were still around. It'd be nice to even have Legion around to lighten the load." She picked up a datapad and quickly skimmed through its contents. Thoughtfully, she turned back to Shepard. "Speaking of Legion … has there been any word on where we might look for the rest of the crew?"

Shepard's face fell, his eyes distant. "No, nothing." He muttered. "Liara and Miranda have been pooling all of their resources, but there's still no sign of any of them. There's a faint trail for each of them following my arrest, but shortly after that all leads just evaporate." Shepard balled his fist in frustration. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why would …"

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Joker's voice erupted over the comms. "Uhh, Commander? You might want to get down to the briefing room…"

Shepard's brow furrowed. "What is it, Joker?"

"There's a comm signal coming in. It's somehow managed to bypass our firewalls and tap directly into the communications relay."

"Can you disconnect?" Shepard asked anxiously

"That's the first thing I tried." Joker responded. "There's nothing I can do from here. Either this is someone with inside information on our systems, or it's the most persistent telemarketer in existence."

Tali turned to Shepard. "I might be able to cut off the transmission from inside the briefing room itself."

Shepard nodded and stood. "We're on our way, Joker."

Shepard looked into the darkness of the briefing room as the door slid open. The table had already receded into the floor, an orange holographic field standing in its place. Tali quickly knelt down and pulled a panel from the wall. "I can manually disconnect the feed," She explained as her fingers flew over the circuits, "but it could take a few minutes."

Shepard stepped toward the glowing field. "I want to know what this is all about first. Be ready to sever the connection." Tali nodded as he cautiously proceeded through the luminous holographic wall.

Passing through the barrier, the briefing room faded away, resolving into a space of boundless shadows. In the center of the gloom, a glaring white light shone, the undulating representation of some distant star. Sitting casually before it was a man few had heard of, and even fewer had ever met. He sat with his legs crossed, idly swirling a tumbler of thick liquor in one hand, a lit cigarette smoldering in the other. "Shepard." He greeted coldly.

Shepard scowled. "The Illusive Man. I suppose there's a reason you've hijacked my communications systems?"

"There is." The man said, bringing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply. After a measured silence, he continued. "Certain … events … have transpired, which you should be made aware of."

"Why should I even listen to you?" Shepard growled. "You betrayed me. You had me branded a criminal. You tore apart my crew. You had Tali kidnapped and nearly killed."

The Illusive Man uncrossed his legs and straightened his posture, the closest thing to a sign of irritation he allowed to be seen. "In our relationship, betrayal is a two way street, Shepard. You destroyed that Collector base, despite my protests. You proved yourself to be far too unpredictable to be allowed to wander freely, to be allowed to further disrupt Cerberus' plans. So yes, I had you incarcerated. You were to be kept locked away while I made the necessary preparations. When the Reaper threat finally presented itself, you would be released to fight for us, for humanity. As far as your crewmates, they were separated, and in … relative safety. And the Quarian … I ordered her capture, but beyond that, Fist worked independently without my knowledge or permission. After her acquisition, he ceased all communications. Never the less, he got what he deserved in the end."

"We've established there's no trust between us." Shepard snarled. "Can you get to the damned point?"

"Very well." The man replied, taking a hearty sip from his glass. "Shortly after your arrest, one of our remote research bases in the Armstrong Nebula came under a vicious attack by Geth forces. We barely managed to repel the invading force. It was obvious from their points of attack that they sought the data being studied. To protect the research, I shut down the base. As a failsafe, I divided the entirety of the facility's database into four non-contiguous data packages, and entrusted those packages to four agents working for Cerberus. Alone, no one package is decipherable without the other three. All other copies were purged."

"What type of research was being done at this base?" Shepard interrupted.

"As I said," The Illusive Man replied, "I couldn't trust any singular person besides myself to know the entire scope of the project, and that includes you. Suffice it to say, in Human hands, it may very well aid in the destruction of the Reapers. In enemy hands … it could devastate every species in the galaxy." Shepard fought the urge to argue the insanity of undertaking such research, but held his tongue. The Illusive man continued. "Recent reports from scouting parties show increased Geth activity in the areas these four agents were last seen. I'm concerned they may be in danger of being captured. I want you to recover them and the data they carry."

Shepard scoffed. "After everything you've put me and my friends through, you think I'm going to help you? You've got deeper pockets than some planetary governments, solve you own problems. Tali, cut the feed."

"It'll take me a couple of minutes …" Tali's voice replied from beyond the holographic interface.

Shepard watched as The Illusive Man took a long drag on his cigarette, eyeing the long tendrils of smoke thoughtfully. His image fizzled slightly as Tali cut through the connections. "Have you had any luck locating the last of your crew, Commander?" He asked, his voice distant and uncaring.

Shepard leveled a calculating stare at the man on the other side of the transmission. After a moment's consideration, he looked back towards the entrance. "Tali, standby." Turning back to The Illusive Man, he stepped forward, closing the virtual distance between them. "What do you know about the rest of my squad?" He hissed

The man looked at him squarely. "As much as we might differ, Shepard, I know that we do have one thing in common: we're both missing four agents. And with all that we've both seen of this universe, I think we can agree, coincidences are exceptionally rare."

"Bullshit," Shepard muttered, glowering, "They'd never work for you."

The Illusive Man smirked. "Of course they would Shepard. I had something they wanted. Something they needed. I had you, locked away in a hidden C-Sec internment facility. Their cooperation bought them your location, as well your guaranteed health and safety until such a time as you were released."

Shepard's brow furrowed with uncertainty. "Think about it, Commander." The man continued. "Consider those you've gathered so far. Although they are, without any doubt, completely loyal to you, they are all either capable of continuing their lives without you, or were detained at the same time as you. In your absence, Ms. Lawson and Mr. Taylor would be welcomed back to Cerberus with open arms. Your Krogan found a home on Tuchanka. Subject Zero has survived on her own for her entire adult life. The Drell assassin was reunited with his son, his only living family. And Massani is a mercenary, and will happily work wherever the pay is best. Although the Turian and Quarian would both likely lay down there lives to secure your freedom, they were both detained during your incarceration.

"Now look at those remaining. Doctor Mordin Solus. He gave up his practice on Omega to travel with you. In your time together, your influence cast doubts on his actions as an operative of the STG, his actions during the development of the Krogan Genophage. You left him questioning his past and his future.

Kasumi Goto. You recovered her lover's graybox and allowed her to keep it, thereby forcing her to become completely removed from society, hidden from any that might seek the knowledge she possessed. Where could she possibly find a better place to hide than with a Spectre on a stealth-capable vessel?

Samara, the Asari Justicar. She spent a great many years hunting her own daughter. With your help, she accomplished that goal. She also observed that, although you serve the ideals of justice without fault, you are capable of acts of many would consider unjust to achieve those ends. In your absence, she was uncertain of herself and entirely without direction.

Finally, the Geth platform you refer to as Legion. He was constructed and programmed specifically to find you, to gain your allegiance against the Reapers. Without you, his existence in its current form is meaningless."

Shepard glared angrily at the hologram before him. "My friends were desperate, and you used that against them?"

"Of course I did Shepard." The Illusive Man replied. "To ensure humanity's safety, I'll use every resource available to me. But that's beside the point. What's important now is that we both, once again, share a common goal. That data _must_ be recovered."

Shepard remained silent for a long breath. "…Where do we start?" he finally relented.

The Illusive Man gestured, and a holographic screen opened up before him. "At the moment, we only have a positive location on the Salarian doctor. He took a public transport to the planet of Anhur in the Eagle Nebula shortly after receiving our data package, and records show that he hasn't left since."

Shepard looked to the entrance once more. "Tali, tell Joker to set a course. Get us there as soon as possible."

"Understood." Tali replied as she hurried from the room.

Shepard looked to the man before him. "You know, this would be much easier if I weren't completely understaffed as well as being hunted across Council Space."

The Illusive man tapped a few controls on the screen in front of him. "Done." He murmured absently.

Shepard arched his brow. "What do you mean, 'done'?"

"When you were arrested, you support staff was deported back to the Terminus Systems. Cerberus has been collecting our lost employees ever since. It make take some time, but your full crew will be returned to you. As far as your wanted status, I've just sent evidence exonerating you of any Cerberus-related wrong doings to one of my contacts on the Citadel. It'll likely be tied up in litigation for months, but for the time being it may be enough to dissuade any active searches for you."

With that, The Illusive Man activated a final control on the screen before him. The holographic field shimmered as the connection was slowly severed. His voice echoed over the channel as the room faded to darkness. "Remember, Shepard, there's more at stake than just your friends. Should that data fall to our enemies, the entire galaxy may suffer the consequences."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Anhur, Eagle Nebula**

Shepard turned a corner and found himself looking down a dead-end street, Tali standing at his side. Most of the streets in the capital of New Thebes looked the same.

Anhur had once been a wealthy garden world, colonized in relative peace by both Humans and Batarians. Fearing unfair competition from Batarian companies employing slaves, a coalition of Human corporations pressured the government into removing the minimum wage, and in effect, legalizing slavery. The world was quickly divided. Many Humans considered it a violation of the most basic rights, while Batarians simply viewed it as a mechanism for economic growth. Civil war broke out between the two factions. Open conflict raged for two years, with massive casualties on both sides. Eventually the abolitionist forces won out and slavery was once more criminalized, but the victory had come at a hefty price. The economic infrastructure of the planet had been all but destroyed. Housing, sanitation, security, and basic utilities became rare luxuries, leaving the majority of the world to wallow in the depths of inescapable depression. With the exception of criminal activity, the only industry to escape the downfall was that of reconstruction, a field consumed by corrupt companies pillaging the land of resources to rebuild with, fouling the very air with their efforts.

Once a world of great beauty, of remarkably modern aesthetic and efficiency, Anhur was now a planet-wide slum. Shepard had been walking its streets for the better part of the night. It was a world of browns and grays, of crumbling foundations and cracked facades. The sidewalks were littered with all manner of detritus. The few towering buildings that remained relatively intact were in horrifying sates of disrepair, rancid sludge dripping from their smog-ensconced roofs. The air reeked of waste, sentient and otherwise. Alleys teemed with vermin, scouring the streets for anything remotely edible.

Visiting several Human-friendly shelters, Shepard had been informed that a Salarian scientist had arrived months earlier. He had been last seen heading in the direction of a notoriously dangerous bar. This particular dive was affiliated with a known Batarian terrorist group, the Na'hesit, taking the name of the original Batarian faction in the Anhur civil war. Shepard stood, facing the bar at the end of the street. As the pair continued forward, Tali withdrew her shotgun, eyeing the shadows suspiciously.

Shepard pushed open the tavern's door and stepped into the gloomy interior, surveying the area. The room was empty, save one grizzled patron at a corner table. Taking one look at Shepard in his hardened armor and his gun-toting Quarian companion, the man quickly downed his drink and humbly exited the building. Shepard approached the bar. With no servers in sight, he peered over the countertop. To the right, he spotted a set of well-lit stairs leading down into the building's substructure. "If you're looking to lose your head," A gruff voice said, "just keep leaning over my bar."

Shepard turned and noticed a Batarian had just entered through a shadowed door in the back. He quickly made his way behind the bar, and glared at the two newcomers. "Sorry," Shepard replied, "just looking for a little service."

The bartender chuckled mockingly. "If you want service, you came to the wrong planet. Booze, on the other hand, I might be able to help you with."

"What have you got?" Shepard asked.

"Only the finest." The Batarian replied sarcastically. "I have a few ales from what most would consider the most disgusting microbrewery this side of Omega. I've also tried my hand at brewing my own ryncol, but I've been mostly using it to clear clogged drains."

Shepard smirked. "Ryncol, please."

The bartender shook his head and grabbed a heavy jug and glass from beneath the counter. He poured a shot of the thick, green liquor and looked to Shepard challengingly. Shepard lifted the glass to his lips and downed the drink. He coughed and sputtered as the potent alcohol burned down his throat. He set the glass back on the bar and squinted, slamming a fist against the countertop as he regained his composure. Running his tongue across his teeth thoughtfully, he looked to the Batarian. "Not bad for a first try," he said casually, "… but they brew it stronger on Tuchanka."

The bartender frowned dismissively. "That'll be twenty credits."

Shepard reached into a pocket and withdrew a hundred credit chit and slid it across the bar. "I'm looking for a Salarian doctor. I was told he entered this building. No one's seen him since."

The Batarian cast Shepard a measuring look, then scoffed. "If that's what you were told, you were lied to. I haven't seen any species other than yours and mine in months."

Shepard produced another hundred credit chit, sliding it onto the tabletop. "It's extremely important that I find him. Are you sure he wasn't here?"

The bartender's face grew cold. "I told you, I don't remember seeing a Salarian come in here."

Shepard reached down once again. Suddenly, the Batarian grabbed Shepard by his armor's collar a yanked him forward. "My memory and my loyalties are resolute." He sneered, bearing his needle-like teeth. "And neither are dependant on credits."

The bartender's confidence quickly melted as Shepard's hand clenched around the back of his neck, pulling the pair closer still. "I wasn't reaching for my credits." Shepard hissed menacingly. The Batarian looked down to see Shepard's pistol aimed directly at his chest.

Tali quickly hopped over the bar and brought her shotgun to bear on the man. "The Salarian." She demanded coldly. "Give him to us."

The Batarian's glance shifted from Tali to Shepard. After a moments thought, he acquiesced. " … This way."

Shepard and Tali followed the bartender down the nearby stairs and through a series of claustrophobic tunnels beneath the building. The walls were stone, roughly hewn. After some time, the path opened up into what appeared to be a manufacturing center, tables littered with various mechanical components. One wall was lined with surprisingly sophisticated computer equipment, while the other bore a row of wide lockers. The group continued on to the back of the room, where a heavily reinforced door stood. The Batarian reached for a large crank in the center of the door and turned it, dragging the door open. Light spilled into the shadowy room beyond. The beam of illumination speared across a Salarian figure sprawled on the floor in the back of the room, a pool of dark blood spread in a halo about its head. "Mordin!" Shepard shouted as he bounded into the room. He slid to his knees and scooped the cold body into his arms.

Tali followed, crouching down, her eyes quaking with concern. "Is he …?"

The room was too poorly lit to find the cause, but Shepard could tell just from the feel of the beaten and broken body. He was dead. He turned to Tali and shook his head morosely. Stunned, Tali fell to her knees, whimpering softly. Shepard balled his fist tightly, a furious rage burning in his chest. "Who did this?" He howled to the Batarian, refusing to look in his direction. In response, the bartender simply gurgled incoherently. Shepard lowered the body gingerly back to the floor and spun around, drawing his pistol furiously as he got to his feet. He stared down the barrel, his heart pounding. The Batarian shuddered uncontrollably. He gasped for breath, coughing and hacking violently, blood spurting from his mouth and throat. It was then that Shepard noticed the point of a blade protruding from the bartender's neck. The man fell forward, landing face first onto the ground with a deadening thud. In his place stood a Salarian scientist, a bloodied knife clasped in his hand. "... Mordin?" Shepard asked, confused.

The Salarian quirked his head. "Commander Shepard? … thought you were imprisoned?"

"I could say the same for you." Shepard replied with a relieved grin.

Tali leapt to her feet and raced to Mordin, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Managed to escape this cell." Mordin squeaked, surprised by the welcome. "Was hiding in the storage lockers when I heard someone pass by."

"We … We thought you'd been killed." Tali stammered as she released her friend.

"Not me …" Mordin said despondently as he walked into the room. He looked down at the dead Salarian. "Doctor Laroth, expert in nano-technology. My only company in past months … only friend … Batarians killed him this morning. Was convinced they'd come for me next."

Shepard put an arm about Mordin's shoulder and turned him, guiding him from the cell. The group walked out into the laboratory. "So what happened here, Doc?"

Mordin sighed, looking about the familiar room. "Illusive Man told me you were incarcerated. I … wanted to help, but … needed manpower to do so. Approached the Na'hesit. Assumed that, with inclusion of Humans into the council, and their influx into Citadel Security, Batarian extremists would gladly take part in a raid. Was … wrong. Batarian's had much larger plans. Lead by a man called Jeltik, anti-human activist and terrorist. Already had Doctor Laroth. Only needed … me."

Shepard's brow furrowed. "What did they want?"

Mordin's austere eyes turned to Shepard. "A weapon." He said bleakly. "Laroth forced to build series of nanobots, designed as a kind of … synthetic biological weapon. Required my expertise for … method of execution. Was intended for use against Humans. Never trusted Jeltik's promises of freedom. Adjusted parameters to be lethal to Batarians as well. After Laroth murdered, accelerated the timetable for release, so the nanobots would be released while still in this building."

Shepard eyes bolted wide. "Well, as the resident Human, I'm thinking maybe we should leave, and fast."

"Shepard …" Mordin pleaded. "Have had much time to consider my past in recent months. Genophage … _was_ necessary. Krogan population control was the only option left. But STG didn't consider Krogan psychology. Didn't take into account the death and suffering that would result. Should have … should have considered the future, instead of just the present. I … cannot be responsible for the spread of another plague. Not when it might be stopped."

Shepard searched Mordin's face, and knew the scientist was right. "Alright. We'll do what we can to stop this. Tell me everything I need to know about these nanobots."

Mordin's eyes brightened as they made their way back to the main floor.

Mordin continued his explanation of the plague infection and extermination mechanism. "Nanobots are airborne, able to travel kilometers to find a victim, and have a lifespan of approximately one hundred seventy hours, just over a week. Work collectively as a single unit, infecting one subject at a time, to reduce suspicion. Once in targeted body, there are primarily two phases. First phase, nanobots chemically induce intense thinning of subject's blood. Depending on metabolism, could take minutes, hours, or days. Once first phase accomplished, second phase begins. Nanobots travel to lungs to exit body. To do so, they cause sever physical damage to respiratory system. Forces subject to cough, expelling airborne nanobots. Subject begins to bleed into lungs. Thinned blood eliminates clotting factor, causing subject to continuously hemorrhage, until eventually …drowning in their own blood. By the time of death, nanobots have already infected a new victim, and are well established in first phase."

Shepard stepped out onto the main level of the building, his face slightly flushed. "So uhh … what's our best chance?" He asked, concerned.

"If we act fast enough, may be able to reach dispersal unit before activation, and disable the sequence. If not … may have to improvise."

Shepard took a calming breath as he approached the shadowed door at the back of the bar. "Geth, I'm fine with. Collectors? Sure thing. Reapers? Why not. A microscopic weapon that could kill me without me even knowing it? … That I have some reservations about." He turned, signaled Tali to be ready, then turned back to the door.

In a flurry, Shepard kicked open the door and barreled into the room, his pistol brandished. Tali swung in behind him, her shotgun ready to protect Mordin, who carried only his knife. They had burst into what appeared to be an office. Jeltik sat behind his desk, two bodyguards flanking him. A fourth Batarian stood in the corner, a glass of ryncol held to his lips. Surprised by Shepard's entrance, he choked, coughing and sputtering wildly on the drink. Jeltik hurriedly raised a pistol as his bodyguard's reached for their weapons. "The next person whose hand touches a weapon loses that hand!" Shepard barked, his pistol shifting between the two muscle-bound men. The bodyguards slowly raised their hands compliantly. Tali covered the fourth Batarian, her eyes cold and hard.

"And you must be the Spectre our Salarian friend talked so much about." Jeltik mused as he stood, his pistol unwaveringly aimed at Shepard. "He was so very useful in developing this." He continued, patting a thick metal cylinder on his desk.

Shepard scowled. "There's no time for pleasantries. Mordin rigged that dispenser to release the nanobots early. It has to be shut down."

Jeltik laughed heartily. "So, you've been chatting away, have you Doctor Solus? Not that I'm surprised, I could never get you to shut up." A vile grin spread across his lips. "So it disperses its payload early, what do I care? There's only one Human here, and I wouldn't mind seeing you dead."

Mordin stepped forward hurriedly. "Nanobots were modified, targeting both Humans and Batarians. Must disable dispersal unit!"

Jeltik's smile faded quickly, his face shadowed in doubt. "…And what if I don't believe you?"

Tali looked over her shoulder. "Then Shepard, you and all your men will drop dead, one by one."

Jeltik's weapon trembled slightly as he considered his options. "Fine, disable it and get the hell out of my bar!" he shouted

Mordin raced over and quickly began typing on a small control panel on the dispersal tube. After several moments, he stood stark straight, his eyes haunted. "Shepard … nanobots were already released …"

Jeltik looked around nervously. "Well … what does that mean?" He demanded.

"What can we do, Mordin? Is there anyway to shut the nanobots down, or at least stop the infection from spreading?"

Mordin turned and looked to Shepard, his eyes frantic. "No … no, no no … no abort codes, no cure, no treatments … nothing to be done for the infected … nothing, nothing, nothing … only … only death …" He spouted anxiously. "Only one preventative measure. If infected victim dies while in first phase, nanobots would be incapable of escaping body through respiration … would be trapped, eventually expire."

Shepard's face hardened "So … someone in the early stages … has to die."

Tali's faltering voice rang in. "Uhh Shepard … you should see this …"

Shepard turned and looked in Tali's direction. She was staring at the Batarian in front of her. Blood was slowly dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His eyes grew desperately wide. He tried to talk, to scream, but all that escaped his lips was a choking gasp. His face grew pale as he coughed violently, blood spewing with every outburst. His hands clawed at his throat as he fought to gain a breath, but couldn't. After several moments of sheer panic, his eyes glazed over and he collapsed to the floor. Tali, horrified, knelt down and felt for a pulse. "He's … he's dead." She murmured.

Shepard looked to the other three Batarians. "If he's dead, that means the nanobots have long-since left his body. One of us is already infected … and well established in the first phase."

"Mordin," Shepard said, looking in his direction, "is there any way that we can tell _who_ is infected?"

Mordin's fingers whirred mindlessly in the air as he thought. Suddenly, he stepped towards Shepard, his knife held out. "One way, yes. First stage, nanobots thin subjects blood. The infected victim's clotting factor should be severely decreased. If cut, will bleed continuously. Shepard, remove your glove."

Shepard looked to his hand, to his pistol, then to Jeltik's. "I'm not going to compromise my shot. Test him first."

Jeltik laughed nervously. "Doubtful." He looked to his bodyguards. "You two will go first."

The two men cautiously stepped forwards. Mordin quickly nicked a small cut in each of their hands. The two men stood, watching as their blood slowly dribbled to the floor. One after the other, their bleeding slowed, eventually stopping altogether. "Uninfected." Mordin confirmed.

"Get out of here." Shepard ordered the two men. "Get as far away as you can, and warn everyone you see to do the same, incase we can't solve this in time." The bodyguards gladly bolted from the room.

Jeltik walked around the desk, his weapon still leveled, a crazed look in his eye. "Guess it's just you and me now, Spectre."

The two eyed each other distrustfully for several moments. Tiring of the standoff, Shepard holstered his pistol and disabled the coupling on his armored glove, pulling it off and exposing his bare hand. Mordin lifted the knife and skillfully drew it across Shepard's palm, splitting it open. Jeltik grimaced, lowering his gun and extending his hand. He yelped softly as Mordin slit open his skin, clutching his fist tightly against the pain. The two stood, their hands held out as blood streamed from their wounds. Mordin and Tali watched on, aghast. Jeltik's squeezed fist seemed to shudder with anxiety as droplets continued to flow. Suddenly, the bleeding slowed, then stopped. Jeltik exhaled loudly, his fist still shaking. Tali and Mordin looked to Shepard, blood still dripping from his palm.

Mordin eyed Shepard mournfully, his face ridden with guilt. "No clotting … indicates infection."

"No!" Tali shouted, throwing her shotgun to the floor. "There's got to be something we can do! Some kind of radiation treatment, or …or sonic disruption, or …"

Shepard stepped close, tucking her into his arms. "Shhh…" he hushed, stroking her back softly.

"But Shepard…" She murmured, her voice heavy with tears, "There's got to be … I won't let you go …"

Shepard leaned back, looking deeply into Tali's eyes. "If this is my time, than this is my time, and my death can still serve to save others. I want you to know something, Tali … of everything I've done … of everything I've accomplished … _you_ were my greatest adventure, my greatest achievement, my greatest goal. I love you, Tali. You've made my life worth living."

Tali shuddered with sobs, squeezing her eyes tightly closed. "I love you too, Shepard. I … I always will. I'll see you again … I promise."

Shepard brought both his hands to either side of her visor, stroking the smooth surface lovingly with his thumbs. Tali opened her eyes, taking a last look at his face, his hands. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Shepard! Your hand!" She blurted in astonishment. She grabbed his hand and turned it toward him.

Shepard looked at his palm. His palm had stopped bleeding, the wound clotted. A frustrated growl erupted. Everyone looked to Jeltik. He bore his teeth, his hand now quaking wildly. With a shriek, he finally opened his fist, releasing the crushing pressure he had been exerting on the incision. Free of the pressure, the wound bled freely once more, spilling out onto the floor. "Damn you and your sentimentality! You couldn't just shoot him and be done with it!" He shrieked viciously. "Now I'll have to do it for you!" He ripped his pistol free of its holster. "Sorry," he said, cackling with cruel laughter, "but I think I'm going to get a second opinion!" He leveled his weapon at Shepard's head, and the room was filled by blinding muzzle-flash.

After several heartbeats, Shepard turned and looked to Jeltik, puzzled. The entire right side of the Batarian's head and been blown off. His body dropped limply to the floor. Shepard looked over Tali's shoulder to see Mordin staring at Jeltik's mutilated corpse, Tali's smoking shotgun in his hands. "Second opinion: Cheaters never prosper." The Salarian muttered.

Shepard looked from Mordin to Tali, to his hand, and back to Mordin. "So … I'm going to be alright?" He asked, astounded at the turn of events.

"Of course." Mordin replied matter-of-factly. "Would have to confer with Doctor Chakwas on most recent physical, but on topical examination … appear healthy as a varren. Particularly healthy varren, at that."

Tali squeezed Shepard once more, grinning broadly in relief, then turned and embraced the doctor once more. "It's good to have you back, Mordin." She said affectionately.

"Is… good to be back, Miss Zorah." Mordin replied, a genuine smile crossing his lips.


End file.
